1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method, device, and program for correcting false recognition contained in the recognition result of a speech of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A speech recognition technology is a technology that converts a speech into a character string. Speech interaction devices that control a device on the basis of a speech using a speech recognition technology are being considered.
When a speech is converted into a character string using a speech recognition technology, the recognition result of the speech may contain false recognition. For example, a speech “power on the TV” uttered by the user may be recognized as “poor on the TV.” If a speech for controlling a device is falsely recognized as described above, the device would not operate as intended by the user.
To more accurately control a device on the basis of a speech uttered by the user, there are technologies that reduce the incidence of false recognition by adapting the speech recognition function to expressions or words that are more likely to be uttered, on the basis of character strings that the user is assumed to utter. Examples of technologies that automatically adapt the speech recognition function to such expressions or words include Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003-140691 and 2010-256498.